In communication systems generally, resources are managed by allocating channels to subscriber units as they become available within a given service area. If a subscriber attempts to access the system while all resources are busy, they are generally denied access and are instructed to re-attempt accessing the system at a later time. In cellular communication systems, resources are expanded by partitioning service areas into cells and allowing reuse of communication resources. This reuse permits a greater number of users to access a communication system.
In cellular communication systems, however, subscriber units may be mobile and migrate between partitioned servicing areas. Mobility of subscriber units during a communication session requires handing off communications with a subscriber unit when boundaries of cells are crossed. Such handoffs from a previous cell to a future cell unexpectedly burdens the resources of the future cell. If resources in a future cell are unavailable, then a communication link established by the subscriber unit in a previous cell will be dropped. Such performance is unacceptable in a commercially reliable communication system.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for methods and systems that inhibit acquisition of communication services when resources are at or near capacity and minimize unexpected communication link dropouts due to a deficiency of available resources when handoffs are attempted from a previous cell to a future cell.